HTT Presents: equallove
by L. A. Moonfyre
Summary: A story written for fun, intermingling the band members of K-On! with each other in different and steamy encounters. Recently updated with two chapters where Ritsu shows Yui a fun way to eat ice cream, and Mugi gets a little one-on-one time with Ritsu.
1. Track 1  When We Know

HO-KAGO TEA TIME Presents: **=love** _(a fan-fiction written by L.A. Moonfyre)  
Track List:  
Track 1: _When We Know (featuring Azusa and Yui)  
_Track 2: _Fingers Running Through Your Hair (featuring Mio and Ritsu)  
_Track 3:_ Moonlit Waters (featuring Mio and Mugi)  
_Track 4:_ This Sweet Cream (featuring Azusa, Ritsu, and Yui)  
_Track 5: _What Brings Us Together (featuring Mugi and Ritsu)

**Track 1:** When We Know

Thunder rolled loudly beyond the windows of Sakura High School. Clutching her guitar tighter to her body, Yui made a small grimace while glancing at the rain outside. "I'm glad I'm inside with you, Gita," she said while turning her gaze back to the Gibson guitar in her hands. Strumming a few chords, Yui again found herself watching the door and wondering when the other members of the Light Music Club would finally show up for after-school practice. Sighing softly, her chocolate-brown eyes dropped down to her hands, losing interest in playing music. Another roll of thunder sounded, but Yui paid it no attention this time.

When she decided to put her Les Paul in a nearby guitar stand, she finally heard the door opening. "Hiya, Yui-sempai," spoke Yui's favorite underclassman. Azusa waved as she strolled across the room towards Yui. Before she even had a chance to pull her guitar's case off of her shoulder, Yui was upon her. The taller brunette hugged the black haired girl fiercely, leaving Azusa instantly breathless. "Y-Yui-semp-paaaai…!" Azusa panted, unable to control her blush.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed happily as she rubbed her face into Azusa's soft dark hair. Only when she was satisfied of this did she release the shorter girl, Azusa finally able to pull her Fender off and set it out of harm's way.

"Anyway, Sawa-chan sent the others on some errands to prepare for our concert," Azusa said as her dark gaze met Yui. "They'll be by later on." When the small girl sat by Yui on the same bench, the older girl could no longer resist the desire to draw Azusa close for another hug.

Blushing in Yui's arms, Azusa said, "You were lonely I take it." The brunette nodded against Azusa's head while still holding her close, not ready to let go yet. Faintly Azusa found herself thinking, _Yui-sempai is wearing that nice perfume again…_ This thought had her blushing hotter than before; to retaliate against her own feelings, she gently yet forcefully pushed Yui away and exclaimed, "E-enough now!"

Yui visibly shrank, making Azusa immediately regret her reaction like she always did. Rather than think about it further, she forced her attention to unzipping her guitar's case. Carefully she pulled her red Fender Mustang free, holding it close and taking some comfort in its familiar presence. Beside her she heard Yui setting up a small amp, plugging her Gibson into it before turning it on.

"… I've been working on a song for a while now… I want you to listen to it, Azusa." The subtle tone change in Yui's voice told the smaller girl what sort of melody to expect. She found that she could not look at Yui as the girl began strumming. Her Les Paul sang a slow tune of constant rejection and familiar pain, but Yui did not even get the chance to start singing the lyrics before her fingers froze on the strings.

Azusa had suddenly stood, holding her Fender tightly to her small shaking form, and moved in front of Yui to kiss her right on the lips. It was brief, but the feelings it left were long lasting. Pulling away, Azusa studied Yui's surprised eyes with fear filling her own and said, "Yui-sempai, I'm sorry about my behavior. I… I just didn't know how else to… to react to my frightened heart."

To Azusa's surprise, she saw a similar fear on Yui's face. "Well… I think it's okay if we're scared together. I don't understand it myself, so you know…" the older girl said, glancing away while she spoke.

Lightly biting her lower lip, Azusa thought for a moment. Once she decided, she moved a hand forward and gently touched the soft cheek of her sempai to coax her attention. When Yui met Azusa's gaze, the smaller girl kissed the brunette again. This time it lasted longer, quickly growing deeper until both girls were breathless. Pulling away, Azusa whispered with a slight pant, "Suddenly, I don't feel so scared…"

She faintly noticed her red Fender being pulled free of her hands, Yui carefully setting it aside on the bench with her Gibson. She then stood up and pulled Azusa close against her. This time she felt the small girl's body relax in her arms, and Yui sighed. Azusa felt her heart starting to race, her face being pushed against Yui's soft chest. She found herself pulling back some to grasp Yui's shirt collar and bring her close for another kiss. The two girls sank to the floor in each other's embrace, hands starting to timidly explore.

Before she knew it, Yui had watched the smaller girl pulling apart her school tie. Azusa blushed furiously at the act of tugging on her sempai's clothes, slowly undoing the tie before starting on the buttons of Yui's blouse. It did not take the dark haired girl long until she was able to push apart fabric to reveal smooth skin. "Nnhh…" Yui moaned softly as Azusa lightly ran her fingertips against Yui's lower stomach. When her gentle grazing began to drift higher, the brunette gasped, "Azu-nyan, if you k-keep doing that…" Yui could feel goose bumps rising across her sensitive skin, but Azusa's touch never relented. Her fingers were now running against the top of one of Yui's breasts where her dark blue bra did not cover, making Yui tremble.

"A-Azu-nyan~… w-wait…" Yui softly panted. She blushed hard when her favorite underclassman leaned closer and pulled down the brunette's bra to expose more sensual skin. When Yui felt hot moisture against one of her nipples, she could not help the faint cry that escaped her. Azusa's gentle sucking quickly increased until, in her mounting excitement, she bit her sempai's erect nipple. "Ah!" Yui cried out in surprise, a hand flying up to grasp the smaller girl's head. Breathing hard, Yui studied Azusa with her chocolate-brown eyes and decided to carefully pull Azusa's dark hair free from the twin tails.

The small girl paid no heed as her long hair was released, too occupied with the taste of Yui's skin to really notice. She carefully switched to the taller girl's other breast, licking Yui's nipple erect while her hands slowly ran along inner thighs. When Azusa touched her Yui-sempai here, she could feel the brunette's body tremble severely as a result. Biting her lower lip, Azusa dared to go further, her hands beginning to slide beneath the fabric of Yui's pleated skirt. "Ooh, Azu-nyan… M-my body feels so hot…" Yui whispered between small pants.

Dark russet eyes rose to meet Yui's own as Azusa admitted, "M-mine too…" She gently grasped one of Yui's wrists to direct the brunette's touch. "Here, Yui-senpai…" the small girl breathed as she put Yui's hand against one of her own small breasts. When Azusa pressed harder against Yui's palm, the older girl sighed with some sort of fulfillment and gently massaged that tender breast. This elicited a passionate moan from Azusa and suddenly Yui felt a strange, new sensation between her legs. It took a moment for Yui to realize that Azusa's delicate fingers were lightly rubbing against her panties now, and it was all the brunette could do to keep from groaning rather loudly. At the long haired girl's urgings, Yui parted her legs more and propped herself up with a hand against the floor. She watched as Azusa gently pulled Yui's hand away from her chest so she could lean forward once again to wrap her lips around a hard nipple.

Underneath her sempai's skirt, Azusa's fingers finally slipped beneath intimate fabric to be greeted by wet heat. Once she made that first skin-to-skin contact, she heard Yui release an intense moan. The brunette shivered at the idea of what was next. Sure enough, Azusa's skilled fingers began a slow, rhythmic stroking, trying to build tension and moisture. The older girl suddenly found herself wondering about how Azusa knew just what to do, Yui having to cover her mouth with a hand in an honest attempt to stifle her escalating sounds.

At the sight of this, Azusa released the nipple in her mouth with a wet pop, meeting Yui's gaze. Using her free hand, the shorter girl gently tugged on Yui's school jacket sleeve to uncover her mouth. A few breathy moans sounded from Yui until Azusa drew her Yui-sempai into a heavy kiss. With all of the brunette's noises filling Azusa's hot mouth, the long haired girl then plunged her well-coated fingers deep into Yui's intimate heat. This sudden intrusion caused Yui to slightly squeal, but soon her sounds were deep and passionate. Her hands tangled into flowing dark hair, slightly pulling it as a result of the overwhelming sensations.

Although Yui was not aware of it, she was slightly crying because of the intense situation. Azusa, however, could taste the sweet bitterness of her sempai's tears, and it made her realize just how major the moment truly was. In fact, she could feel her own chest tighten with the feelings that had been secretly growing for Yui the entire time that the younger girl had been with the music club. _Why did it take so long for me to understand…? _Azusa asked of herself. That was when she noticed her own tears of relief falling, and with a heavy sigh she pulled away from their kiss.

Yui opened her wet eyes to meet Azusa's intent gaze, the brunette gently reaching to wipe away the smaller girl's tears. "A-aahh! A-Azu-nyan… w-why are y-you… ohh…" Yui started, but when Azusa's fingers tenderly stroked the older girl's damp cheek, Yui's words dissipated.

"You're crying, too, sempai…" Azusa whispered with a small and loving smile.

Lightly stroking her own cheek without even thinking about it, Yui found that the smaller girl was right. "I-I wonder why…" Yui managed to say between her moans.

The long haired girl's smile grew as she faintly replied, "Maybe it's because this means as much to you as it does to me, Yui-sempai…" The brunette studied Azusa's gaze for a long moment, absorbing the younger girl's words deeply. With an expert twirl of her fingers, Azusa caused Yui to release an intense sound as her head fell back against the bench where their two guitars rested.

The smaller girl could sense her sempai's moment close, Yui's noises coming out desperately now. "Y-Yui…" Azusa breathed before leaning forward to tease a sensitive nipple with her mouth. This caused Yui's back to arch, her body pressing intensely against the dark haired girl and making her tremble. Suddenly Azusa curled her fingers just right within Yui, fingertips now strumming against the brunette's sweet spot.

"Ah-Azu-nyan!" Yui suddenly cried, her entire body growing tense. When Azusa's knowing touch did not relent, the older girl felt herself lose all control of her body. Around the small guitarist's fingers, Yui tensed tightly for a long moment before releasing a torrent of wet heat into Azusa's hand.

Yui moaned as she slumped over onto her side, panting with some faint noises. Her chocolate-brown eyes watched Azusa as the small girl hotly licked her expert fingers clean. "Mmm, Yui-sempai… your honey…" Azusa trailed off lustily, lightly sucking on a finger that still held her sempai's flavor. Yui blushed furiously at this, unable to take her gaze off of the dark haired girl.

When Azusa's hand finally lowered, Yui breathily asked, "… A-Azu-nyan, how d-did you know how t-to do… a-all that stuff?"

At this Azusa blushed a little and replied, "Well… you'd be surprised at some of the things that Mugi-sempai knows…" Here she had to look away, the red in her cheeks deepening. "… I asked her, a-and she taught me some techniques… I had a feeling that you and m-me would…" Fidgeting with the hem of her pleated skirt, Azusa finally became too embarrassed to continue talking.

Sitting up, Yui tenderly pulled her Azu-nyan to her naked breasts. By running her fingers slowly through the smaller girl's long dark hair, the older girl effectively managed to soothe Azusa.

"Azu-nyan, I love you."

The younger girl felt her heart beating hard. Lifting her head to meet Yui's gaze, Azusa lightly placed a hand against the brunette's soft chest while her other hand pressed tightly against her own racing heart, and she said, "I love you, Yui Hirasawa. I have had feelings for you since the first moment I saw you up on that stage with the others, singing and playing your guitar with all of your heart. From there these emotions grew, almost out of my control, until now…" She was trembling a bit, her dark russet eyes glistening with tears of pure and honest feelings. Yui felt those feelings from Azusa, and starting to cry herself, she pulled the small girl in for an intense, heart-felt kiss.

Outside of the music storage room's door where the club met, Mugi felt her heart tremble. Lightly placing her palms against her furiously blushing face, her blue eyes closed as she relived the ecstatic scene she had just been blessed enough to behold. She turned away from the door's window and lightly placed her back against the wood, sighing faintly and a little lustfully.

Before she could become too engrossed with her thoughts, she could hear energetic feet stomping up the stairwell towards her. Opening her eyes, she saw Ritsu and suddenly raised a hand to cover the drummer's mouth before the loud greeting could come. Placing her finger against her lips and quietly shushing, Mugi then pointed towards the door.

Nodding with understanding, Ritsu stealthily moved past the blonde and carefully glanced through the window. An instant later and she ducked down, her entire face bright red from ear to ear. She looked at Mugi and softly exclaimed, "_Holy crap!_"

The blonde nodded with a small smile and gently grasped Ritsu by the sleeve, quietly leading her back down the stairs. "Let's go find Mio-chan!" Mugi almost sang as they rounded to the second floor, Ritsu feeling giddy still from what she had glimpsed.

_-end track 1_

When We Know

Your tears fall with tender emotions  
The truth of your heart can be felt by a kiss  
With a simple embrace and gentle, subtle motions  
We can show each other the real meaning of bliss

When we know  
That the moment is right  
It's when our hearts finally show  
Our iridescent love's growing light

Up until now, we hid away and we lied  
Avoiding a lot of things, and ignoring our hearts  
Nothing could change, no until we finally tried  
To open up to each other, and let a new love start

When we know  
That the moment is right  
It's when our hearts finally show  
Our iridescent love's growing light

It's only when we know  
The pains of loneliness in the night  
That the dawn's rays will finally glow  
To fill our hearts with love's everlasting light


	2. Track 2  Fingers Through Your Hair

**Track 2:** Fingers Running Through Your Hair

The train rumbled gently as it again picked up speed, the train car now holding only three occupants. Ritsu eagerly leaned forward, expecting eyes locked on the still blushing Mugi. Beside the blonde, Mio turned away from the window to listen as well. She was not sure what was going on, but Ritsu and Mugi had kept looking at each other and giggling mysteriously without offering any kind of explanation to the dark haired bassist.

"So…? Gimme all the juicy details…!" Ritsu urged, unable to stop her giant grin.

"Okay, what's going on now?" Mio asked, looking towards Mugi. When gentle blue eyes met Mio's gaze, Mugi's blush intensified.

Clasping her hands together, she said dreamily, "Oh, it was simply fantastic! Our very own Azu-chan and Yui finally confessed to one another!"

Suddenly Mio felt her own cheeks flush. "Eeeeeehh? C-confessed to one another?" exclaimed the dark haired girl.

Across from her Ritsu chided Mugi and said, "Hey, it was a lot more than that! To be honest, I don't think our club room has ever seen so much action before!"

"A-action! Yui, and Azu…?"

Ritsu waved a hand in annoyance to silence Mio's protests of disbelief, her eyes still on the blonde. "Now, c'mon Mugi-chan! I wanna know just how much you saw!" Ritsu cried.

Fanning her hot cheeks, Mugi let out a strained sigh. "Whew! I think I need to go take a walk first! Let me sort it out, and I'll be right back to tell you… everything!" The blonde then stood, turning and walking towards the stairway that would take her to the bottom floor of the two-deck train car.

When the two remaining girls heard the click of the door at the bottom of the stairs closing, Ritsu flung herself back into her seat with a disappointed sound. "Man, I _know_ she's keeping something good!" Ritsu pouted, crossing her arms.

Inwardly, Mio felt relieved. She could tell from Mugi's behavior that the blonde had seen something… beyond the scope of Mio's comfort level, and hearing about anything between two girls left the bassist feeling weird. Her eyes fell on Ritsu as the drummer ran a hand against the window to clear the fog, and suddenly Mio was blushing harder. _Why…?_ Mio faintly thought, her stormy grey eyes still studying her best friend's face in secrecy. _She really isn't doing anything, so why?_ The mentally occupied drummer smoothly blew out a large bubble with the bright blue gum she was chewing, watching the town go by beyond the window.

At this point Mio finally had to look away, following Ritsu's example and clearing off some of the window with a sleeve. Placing her elbow on the armrest of the chair, Mio gently rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed out of the glass. Even in this position, Mio found her eyes still watching Ritsu. _…Why?_ She was a little surprised to feel that she was afraid to know the answer.

Unbeknown to Mio, her quiet inner conflict could easily be read within her expressive eyes by Ritsu. The short haired girl had spent enough time with Mio to know exactly what the dark haired girl was thinking or feeling, and Ritsu knew that Mio was currently struggling inside. While Mio watched Ritsu secretly, the drummer in turn slyly studied her beautiful best friend.

Popping another bright blue bubble, Ritsu thought _How am I so lucky? Usually it's Mugi-chan with the abnormal super luck._ Blowing a smaller bubble than before, Ritsu again thought about the glimpse of Yui and Azusa she had seen. _I wonder if…_

"Say, Mio…" Ritsu's voice instantly caught the long haired girl's attention, causing Ritsu to have to suppress a grin. "Are you really curious about what Mugi-chan saw? Because, truthfully, I saw a little something, too!" Just as the drummer wanted, Mio's face blushed rapidly and the girl was left stammering for a reply. While she struggled, Ritsu quickly crossed the short distance that separated them to sit right beside Mio.

As she sat down, Ritsu's expression became serious, her gaze meeting the familiar eyes of her best friend. The look on her face clearly stated to Mio that Ritsu was about to speak frankly. "Mio…" Ritsu said in a soft whisper, keeping eye contact with the bassist, "… there's something that I've been wondering about recently… Is there a reason for why you've been so distracted?" There was a brief moment of silence before Ritsu continued, knowing that Mio would not reply. "I mean, I've been noticing some slight changes… especially when it comes to the feelings that I get whenever we're alone together. I just want to know what you've been thinking about while you gaze out of that window…"

By now the short haired girl was blushing, however she never broke eye contact. _I… I don't believe it…!_ Mio thought franticly, scrambling at her violently heaving emotions for anything to reply with. The first emotion that came to her was a familiar one. "I-idiot Ritsu!" It was Mio who finally broke their entwined gazes, turning to look outside at the rainy town rushing past the window in a huff. Inside, however, she fought to control her quivering, tender heart.

With her attention diverted for a moment, Ritsu was able to lean closer to Mio and gently pressed a hand against the bassist's chest. When Ritsu could see those revealing eyes again, the terrified drummer whispered, "I know you hurt here, Mio… I feel that same ache, too. I bet you didn't notice, though."

Instead of verbally replying, Mio surprised them both when she mirrored Ritsu and placed her trembling fingers over Ritsu's heart. Even through Ritsu's school uniform Mio could feel the drummer's heart beating wildly, just like her own. "I-idiot Ritsu…" Mio repeated, softer than before. "I notice everything about you…" To emphasize, the long haired girl reached for Ritsu's hair band and slowly pulled it out, allowing the drummer's bangs to fall across her face. "…Like how you feel shy about letting your bangs down. I think you should do it more often," murmured Mio, dropping the yellow hair band so she could run her fingers through Ritsu's soft hair. When the long haired girl did this, she felt Ritsu's heart thump harder.

The drummer started to tremble from head to toe, her breath coming a little harder the longer her beautiful Mio stroked her hair. While long, slender fingers caressed her caramel colored bangs, Ritsu reached out with her free hand to feel silky black strands. Mio's hair felt amazing as it easily slid through Ritsu's parted fingers, but it was nothing compared to what the short haired girl experienced next.

The dark haired girl gently entwined her fingers into the caramel colored hair at the back of Ritsu's head to hold her, and Mio finally closed the rest of the small distance between their lips. When she did this, Ritsu opened her mouth a bit in surprise and enabled Mio to easily slip her tongue inside. She could taste the bitter-sweetness of Ritsu's blue raspberry gum and softly moaned at this.

Against her chest Mio felt the drummer's hand trembling hard, but to the bassist's surprise she was not shaking at all. Their kiss broke only when they started to lightly pant for air, Ritsu and Mio intensely studying each other's eyes. Though Mio's cheeks were blushing, Ritsu's entire face was red. "…I also know that you've been waiting for me for a long time. I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure it out, Ritsu," the long haired girl faintly spoke. When Ritsu started to cry, Mio felt her heart beat harder.

"St-stupid Mio," Ritsu mumbled while rubbing her face in a vain attempt to stop the suddenly relentless emotions she felt. "You aren't supposed to know so much…"

Mio laughed softly and coaxed Ritsu's hands away to reveal the drummer's cute and tear stained face. Their gazes met again, Ritsu sighing deeply at the sight of those beautiful stormy eyes that so willingly betrayed the growing affection within Mio. The two girls kissed again, Mio faintly aware of movement against her chest. When the two broke away this time, the long haired girl realized that Ritsu had smoothly pulled apart Mio's blue ribbon and school blouse. The bassist blushed deeply, but before she had a chance to comment on it, the caramel-haired drummer pushed the blouse open and buried her face against Mio's large breasts. "R-Ritsu…" Mio faintly stammered, her sentence dissolving when she felt a wet tongue tasting her skin.

"Mio," Ritsu firmly said as she lifted her head, her hands moving to push Mio's jacket and blouse down her arms. The long haired girl could only watch as the drummer pulled off her clothes, Ritsu then embracing Mio to easily reach around her and unsnap her bra.

When Mio felt this, she instinctively grabbed the shoulder straps of her red lacy bra and said, "W-wait, what if s-someone walks in…?"

Ritsu met Mio eye to eye and replied, "I think Mugi-chan's got it covered…"

"W-what?" Mio started, but Ritsu silenced any further protests with a hot kiss. Once the drummer felt Mio relax, she subtly slipped red fabric free and finally uncovered her Mio's large breasts.

"Mmm…" Ritsu softly moaned as she pulled away from the long haired girl's lips, dropping Mio's bra on the train seat by the yellow hair band. She then moved lower, tenderly cupping one of Mio's breasts while sucking on the other. The long haired bassist writhed in the seat, groaning a little when she felt teeth on her sensitive nipple. Her hand landed on the fog covered window and slowly slid down a bit before Mio moved it to dig her fingers into Ritsu's caramel colored hair, leaving behind a streaked handprint through the condensation.

With Mio's long and slender fingers pulling through her hair, Ritsu pulled away from Mio's body to meet her eyes. "Mio… touch me more," Ritsu breathed, pulling at Mio's wrist until her fingers could feel the fabric of Ritsu's blue ribbon. Rather than try and again argue the point of them in a public train car, Mio's hands began to answer the trembling drummer's request.

Mio pulled apart the tie in the ribbon, and as she began on the buttons of a white school shirt, she watched Ritsu as the girl let out a shaky sigh and ran her fingers through the long bangs falling into her face. At this Mio smiled and lightly kissed Ritsu on the tip of her nose. "You're so cute…" Mio whispered, pushing open Ritsu's shirt. Looking down, Mio saw that Ritsu wore a yellow sports bra that yielded a zipper on the front, granting the bassist with easy access. She tugged the zipper open and revealed the short haired girl's heaving chest. She met Ritsu's eyes for a moment, and Ritsu was left shaking her head no as Mio leaned forward and eagerly licked an erect nipple.

"A-ah! O-okay Mio, m-maybe we should st…" the drummer tried to stammer, squirming against the growing sexual tensions she felt.

Mio pulled away from Ritsu only long enough to intently meet her gaze and say, "Stop? I don't think so, missy, not now. Just remember when Mugi-chan walks in to find us like this that _you_ started it." The bassist's torturous lips returned to Ritsu's tingling nipple, making the short haired girl cry out.

"Oh, Mio! Holy… damn…" Ritsu panted, wanting to pull away from Mio now but unable to, the bassist using Ritsu's shirt to tie up the drummer's hands behind her back and keep her in place. This method allowed Mio to easily hold Ritsu with just one hand, leaving the bassist's left hand free to creep slowly up underneath pleated fabric. When Ritsu felt her beautiful Mio's hand here, her thighs tightly pressed together as the drummer cried out, "M-Mio! Do you k-know what you're doing?"

Bringing her mouth right against Ritsu's ear, Mio whispered hotly, "Yes, actually I do… And I think you know perfectly well, too…" The dark haired girl trailed off, seductively licking along the edge of Ritsu's ear before continuing, "…because we both have been thinking about this for a while. Now, Ritsu my sweet, shut your mouth and open your legs for me…" The caramel haired girl obeyed instantly, but trembled as she parted her thighs. Mio's fingers danced across sensitive skin, not shy at all about going higher along the drummer's thighs. Ritsu could do nothing but moan and watch as Mio sucked on her nipple, the bassist's left hand nimbly at work underneath the drummer's skirt.

Mio could feel Ritsu's trembling increase when she touched intimately warm fabric. Licking her lips, Mio sat up and slowly stroked Ritsu through her panties, easily able to feel the drummer's slickness against the hot fabric. "Wow, Ritsu…" Mio purred into the short haired girl's ear, still rubbing Ritsu's wet underwear. "I never would have thought that being tied up would make you this excited…"

She bit Ritsu's ear as the drummer struggled to retort, "S-shut up, Mio…! Oohhh…" Now sucking on the edge of the caramel haired girl's ear, the bassist slipped her slender fingers beneath the final bit of fabric separating her from Ritsu's intense heat. After a few calculated strokes, Mio slowly pushed two fingers inside of Ritsu, the drummer crying out weakly from this new sensation. The dark haired girl slowly worked the full length of her long fingers deep into Ritsu's tight sex and could not help the shiver from the intense heat of her best friend.

Soon Mio began to move against Ritsu's untouched tightness, her fingers here making Ritsu release some passionate noises despite how hard the drummer fought to keep her sounds in check. Mio did not wait long before she picked up in speed, her slender fingers perfectly suited to curl within Ritsu and already dripping wet. The drummer gasped and plunged her head forward, burying her face against Mio's neck and hair in an attempt to stifle her noises. When Mio felt Ritsu bite the skin of her neck, Mio let out a cry of mingled surprise and desire. She knew it meant that the drummer wanted Mio to move faster and harder, and the long haired girl was more than happy to comply.

Moving faster, Mio was soon softly gasping for air with the effort she put into her intimate encounter with Ritsu. She knew she was doing well when she felt Ritsu tenderly kiss her neck in between hot and pained moans. "D-damn Ritsu… You're kinkier than I anticipated…" Mio breathed, Ritsu responding with another rough love nip against the dark haired girl's neck.

Pulling away, Ritsu placed her mouth against one of Mio's ears and gasped into it, "You just… w-wait. I'll m-make… make you pay for this later, Mio…"

Her tone made the bassist tremble and lustfully lick her lips. Pushing harder into Ritsu and making the drummer cry out, Mio asked, "Is that a promise?" Her sensual tone and intense pressure inside of the drummer's sex was taking its toll, Ritsu again burying her face against Mio's sensitive neck as desperate cries escaped her.

_Oh, Ritsu…_Mio thought with a small and loving smile, curling her fingers deep inside of the short haired girl to rub her sensitive spot. She heard Ritsu faintly scream against her, the drummer's body trembling violently as she started to tense around the bassist's fingers. This sensation caused the dark haired girl to bite her bottom lip and press her thighs tightly together against the growing wetness she felt.

Just before Ritsu's climax could hit, the drummer heard a beautiful voice whisper tenderly into her ear, "I love you." All she could do was cry out in response, a few tears slipping from her eyes as her tight sex finally released. The drummer's hot juices flowed all over the bassist's hand, Ritsu left whimpering against Mio in the wake of the physical excursion.

Not wanting to break their first intimate contact just yet, Mio finally released the short haired girl's hands so she could gently urge Ritsu's head up. Their gazes met, Ritsu untangling a hand from the fabric of her shirt to raise it and gently stroke her beautiful Mio's cheek.

"… Mio."

Passionately they kissed, Ritsu softly whimpering when the fingers still deep inside of her slowly swirled against her, Mio massaging the drummer's taunt inner walls. When their lips finally parted, Ritsu was panting and red in the face. "M-Mio, I-I can't go again just yet…" the drummer gasped.

At this Mio smiled, her slow rubbing never pausing as she hotly replied, "Oh, I bet I could get you going again, but this isn't the time or place…" With Mio having said that, her long fingers began to ease out of the drummer's tense sex, the bassist using the slight stimulation of her rubbing to make the motion easier. Her left hand free, Mio inspected her glistening fingers, but before she could do anything further Ritsu astonished the both of them by suddenly running the tip of her tongue up the length of the bassist's fingers.

A surprised but still somewhat lustful moan escaped Mio and made her blush, but this reaction only enticed the drummer more. Grasping Mio's wrist with both hands to make sure she could not pull away, Ritsu guided Mio's two somewhat extended fingers to her lips. A trembling breath swept past her lips, and then Ritsu began to slide Mio's fingers into her mouth.

"R-Ritsu…" Mio stammered softly. Ritsu met her gaze and sucked on her fingers, this new sensation making the bassist almost lose it. It did not take long for the drummer to figure out how to get Mio to whimper, Ritsu licking and sucking intensely to clean the bassist's hand from her own wetness. Mio's other hand lightly pressed against her own crotch through the pleated skirt, as if that would somehow ease the tension she felt building between her legs. All she could do was watch Ritsu until, at long last, the drummer was satisfied.

Pulling Mio's sensitive fingers out of her wet and hot mouth, Ritsu quickly kissed Mio. When their tongues touched, Mio finally got the chance to taste her caramel's flavor. They parted, Ritsu studying revealing eyes to see that her plan had worked – Mio was now completely fired up.

"There's a preview of what you can expect later, my beautiful Mio," Ritsu whispered, noticing that her choice of words for Mio struck a sweet heartstring in the bassist. "Like you said, this isn't the time or place…" With this reminder, the two girls began to dress again, this action quick and familiar for both.

After tying the blue ribbon around her shirt collar, Ritsu instinctively reached for her hair band. She was intercepted by Mio's lips, the long haired girl kissing the drummer as she snatched the hair band away. When they parted, Mio said, "Please, just for a little bit… for me?" Ritsu did not wait long before she nodded her agreement, unable to say no to those eyes.

At this point, Mugi silently sat on the narrow stairwell leading to the bottom floor of the train car. She had feigned the need for a walk, instead hiding out to watch her two friends to see if anything would happen, and she was glad she had. "…Whew! That's one for the journal, too," she breathed to herself, trying to regain her composure before heading back up the stairs.

While Mugi was lost in her reminiscing, she did not notice the approaching footsteps. She came back to reality when she heard Ritsu say, "See, Mio? What did I tell you? I found her like this outside of the clubroom, too…"

"Eh?" Mugi looked up, blushing as both Mio and Ritsu peered down at her. An instant later and Mio had rushed away, cowering near the chairs they had just occupied. Ritsu watched her for a moment before turning back to the blonde girl. "Umm… heh heh, well you've caught me, Ricchan," Mugi said with a nervous chuckle, standing and walking up the stairs. She paused before the last step, taking in Ritsu's appearance while the drummer's bangs were hanging down. The drummer watched Mugi blush lightly until Ritsu shifted her weight, this motion bringing the blonde back to reality and finally Mugi took the final step.

Ritsu met Mugi's soft blue eyes and flashed the blonde a smile before she went to Mio's side. "Mio… It's a little late to be embarrassed, don't you think?" Ritsu was saying as Mugi sat down nearby. When Mio met Ritsu's eyes, the short haired girl smiled. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Mugi-chan would have figured it out sooner or later," Ritsu said, helping the bassist up to her seat. The dark haired girl could only briefly look at Mugi, her eyes then shying away to look out of the window. Ritsu, however, had no problems at all and even winked at Mugi as the short haired girl sat down right beside Mio. When she did, Mio shyly but firmly grasped the drummer's hand, pulling it closer.

After a few silent moments had passed, Mio quietly pointed out, "We missed our stop…"

_-end track 2_

Fingers Running Through Your Hair

The train's steady hum fills my ears  
While outside the foggy windows heavy rains fall  
And although I cannot always hide my thoughts and fears  
From you I've been keeping the biggest secret of all

It's a familiar feeling that only grows from you  
It can be a bit scary so I cover it deeply with care  
But you always make it stronger by the things that you do  
Like simply running your fingers through your hair

Secretly I watch you from the corner of my eye  
Though out the window is where I pretend to stare  
I recall the times you helped me to not cry  
With an easy smile you were always there

Even though my heart aches to be true  
I know that love is not always fair  
So instead I shy away and pretend I'll pull through  
This pain will never stop until I lay my heart to bear

We sit right across from each other  
It's just like countless times before  
Except now I always picture us sitting together  
Sometimes talking, maybe holding hands, or even more

It's a familiar pain that only deepens with you  
Inside my mind it struggles and threatens to tear  
But with growing courage I find the strength to be true  
And now, I'm running my fingers through your hair


	3. Track 3  Moonlit Waters

**Track 3:** Moonlit Waters

Standing on the front lawn of a gorgeous three story log cabin, Ritsu and Mio stared at it for a long, quiet time. They stood on a stone embedded walkway that wound its way through throngs of brightly colored wild flowers. Beyond the vivid flora, tall trees could easily be seen, offering complete privacy. A refreshing and cool mountain breeze gently blew against the three girls. Overhead, exotic birds chirped as they lazily drifted through the now cloud-free sky.

"M-Mugi-chan…" Ritsu started, but Mugi quickly cut in.

"I'm sorry it's small and not as fancy as my beach houses, but it was the best I could do in such short notice… But there is a natural hot springs behind the cabin!" the blonde said with an apologetic smile. "It's still quite cozy…"

_That isn't the problem…_ Mio and Ritsu thought in unison. "A-anyway, I guess it was lucky that we missed our stop. A last minute training camp is a great idea, Mugi-chan," Ritsu said. When the drummer mentioned missing their stop, the blonde blushed in reaction to the memory of why they had missed the stop. _Is it going to be like this all night?_ Ritsu silently wondered, noticing the thick and somewhat weird tension in the air. After a few moments, Mugi finally snapped out of it and headed for the front door of the cabin.

Using a golden key that she produced from a chain around her neck and carefully tucked inside her shirt, Mugi unlocked the door and opened it. The three girls stepped into the spacious cabin and took a look around. Rather than three completely separated floors, the interior of the cabin was built with the higher floors open like a loft. Ladders here and there offered a quick route between floors as well as a single staircase that sat right in the middle of the cabin. At a glance the girls could tell that the mountain cabin was well furnished, a few expensive looking couches and chairs welcoming them near the front door.

As Mugi shut the door behind Mio and Ritsu, the blonde said, "To be honest, I rather love the simplistic style of this cabin. It's always been one of my favorite vacation homes!" Somehow these statements did not surprise either Mio or Ritsu.

Not missing a beat, Ritsu replied, "Simplistic? Have we even seen what you consider fancy?"

Mugi earnestly shook her head no. "Oh, it's impossible for me to personally book the fancy homes; those are reserved for _special_ occasions…" The blonde trailed off into silence in a way that suggested there was more to it, but Mugi did not elaborate.

To help change the subject, Mio asked, "So Yui and Azu-chan said that they would stop by our houses to pick up our stuff?"

Again Mugi shook her head no. "I had some of my family's employees do that. Yui and Azu-chan should already be on a train headed up here," she said. _Family employees… Servants!_ Ritsu faintly thought. "I imagine it won't take long before they all get here. For now, let's decide on what we should do first!" Mugi said, twirling as she headed for the staircase.

Mio and Ritsu followed, the bassist quietly grasping the hand of the drummer as they walked. At this contact Ritsu met Mio's gaze and smiled at the look in the long haired girl's eyes. The blonde had already disappeared up the stairs to the middle floor, but she called down to the other two and said, "Hurry, I want to show you two something!" Running her fingers through her bangs and winking at Mio, Ritsu pulled the bassist up the stairwell and followed Mugi as she led the way towards two large glass sliding doors.

The room they walked through was furnished with a large sofa, giant bean bags on the floor, and a large comfortably thick rug lying before a huge stone fireplace. "This place is nice, Mugi-chan," Mio said as she and Ritsu came to stand by the blonde.

"It is, but what I want to show you is out here…" Mugi said as she slid open the glass doors and stepped outside. Mio and Ritsu followed, walking out onto a large wooden balcony. A swinging bench stood nearby while near the back railing were a few chairs around a circular glass table. Mugi walked the twenty or so feet straight to the railing, her gentle blue eyes beckoning to the bassist and the drummer.

Approaching the blonde and the edge of the balcony, both girls gasped softly at the sight before them. A large naturally formed hot springs bubbled just a short distance from the cabin, several big and flat stones strewn throughout the steamy water. Beyond the far end of the heated pool a rather huge lake spanned out, surrounded by dense trees. The surface of the lake glimmered in the setting sun's last few rays of light, the sight both beautiful as well as spiritually calming.

"Mugi-chan, this is amazing…" Mio said, Ritsu nodding her head in agreement.

Blushing slightly, Mugi smiled and replied, "I'm so glad you both love this place as much as I do. Now follow me again, I want to show you where we're going to be practicing!" Mio and Ritsu both perked up at this and the three of them headed back inside. Mugi took them up the stairs to the top floor, which was completely open and offered plenty of space for playing. Nearby the room already had a beautiful gold glittering drum set, several high end amps, a gorgeous grand piano, and an expensive complicated looking keyboard. Along the opposite wall were a few bean bags similar to the ones downstairs as well as a couple of overstuffed chairs. "We can play as loud as we want! There's no one around here for miles," Mugi commented, her blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"Awesome…" Ritsu said as she approached the sparkling drums. "I wanna try them out."

Just as she was about to sit on the stool, Mio let out a noise and drew the drummer's attention. "Ri-tsu… Wait until Elizabeth gets here. I wanna play with you…" the dark haired girl said, her cheeks red and her expressive eyes unable to meet the short haired girl's gaze.

Smiling, Ritsu walked away from the drums and to her Mio. Gently she grasped the bassist's hands and said, "Alright Mio, I'll wait so we can make music together…" Mio shyly nodded her head in agreement, finally meeting Ritsu's eyes and smiling back at her. "So, what should we do for now?" the drummer asked, turning to meet Mugi's blue eyes.

"Huh? O-oh, well why don't we have tea on the balcony while we wait for the others to get here?" the blonde replied, a little distracted from watching the cute exchange between two of her closest friends. At this suggestion Ritsu and Mio both nodded, and together the three girls walked downstairs to the second floor. "You two can go ahead outside. I'll prepare the tea and be right there," Mugi said as she continued down to the ground floor.

Meeting Mio's eyes, Ritsu playfully blew out a blue bubble with her gum and released the bassist's hand to walk outside on the balcony, brilliant twilight filling the sky above. Mio was quick to follow, reaching Ritsu near the back railing and curling her arms around the short haired girl from behind. Bringing her lips close to one of Ritsu's ears, the dark haired girl started to sensually kiss along the sensitive edge. This made the drummer's breath come harder, her body shivering in Mio's embrace. When the long haired girl began to lightly nibble on Ritsu's ear, the caramel haired girl whimpered despite herself.

Pulling her ear away and turning in Mio's arms, Ritsu hotly kissed the bassist full on the mouth. Mio moaned from her growing fervor as their tongues met, one of her hands dropping down to squeeze the drummer's soft butt and pull her closer. Ritsu let out a quiet gasp into Mio's mouth, her hands gripping the dark haired girl's hips tightly when she felt a teasing finger running up her inner thighs. This contact made the kiss quickly escalate into something hot and heavy, Mio's teasing caresses driving more heated noises from Ritsu. By the time they finally broke their kiss, Ritsu was gasping for air and very red in the face. Mio smiled playfully and blew out a bubble at the drummer with her own gum, both girls watching each other with desire in their eyes.

"You know, Mio, if you wanted a piece of my gum, all you had to do was ask," Ritsu panted.

At this the bassist laughed and hotly replied, "I think that I'd rather just take it from you without asking. By the way your body is responding, I know you prefer it that way, too…" She blew out another blue bubble, Ritsu popping it by biting it and then kissing the dark haired girl again. The two girls played with the blue raspberry gum, rubbing it between their tongues slowly.

After they parted, the drummer lustfully licked her lips and said, "Mmm, yeah I think I do prefer it when you just take it…" Mio smiled, finally releasing the caramel haired drummer so she could sit down. The bassist pulled a chair close to Ritsu's chair and sat beside her, blowing another bright blue bubble.

As she popped this one, Mugi showed up at the top of the stairs and called out, "May I ask someone to help me carry some things up?"

Ritsu met Mio's eyes as she said, "I'll get it, Mio." The bassist nodded, and the drummer stood and walked back inside of the cabin.

"Thank you, Ricchan! I would have done it myself but there's a lot to carry," Mugi said with an apologetic smile.

Ritsu grinned and affectionately rubbed the blonde's shoulder. "No worries! I'm glad to help," the drummer said. Her physical contact with Mugi drew a light blush from the fair skinned girl, who then softly laughed and led the way down to the kitchen on the ground floor. Once there, Mugi headed towards a counter and directed Ritsu's attention to an ornate silver tray holding the most expensive tea set that Ritsu had seen yet.

"Wow, Mugi-chan. I know I should be used to it by now, but I still can't believe you let us use these all of the time," Ritsu said as she picked up the tray. Turning to Mugi, she saw that the blonde was carrying a tray with a picture perfect strawberry cheesecake as well as plates and forks. _Damn, that looks good!_ Ritsu thought, suppressing the urge to lick her lips with great effort.

"Shall we?" the long haired girl asked.

"After you, my lady," Ritsu said with a bow. Giggling a little, Mugi shook her head as she walked to the stairs, Ritsu right behind her.

* * *

The wait was not long before Yui and Azusa arrived, and a few minutes behind them several Kotobuki family employees stopped by with clothes for Mugi, Ritsu, and Mio as well as Mio's Fender bass. The employees had to be ushered away by Mugi though, because they tried to talk their way inside to clean and cook for Lady Tsumugi and her friends.

"Please, no!" Mugi had said, "We want privacy because we're working on new songs!" With a little coaxing, they finally left, and afterwards Mugi was still slightly flustered.

The moment Mio's hands touched the familiar fabric of her bass's case her eyes met Ritsu's, and both girls nodded. "Alright Mugi-chan, we'll be upstairs!" Mio called as her and Ritsu headed for the stairs.

"Upstairs?" Azusa questioned, drawing the blonde's attention.

"Ah, the top floor is set up for us to practice," Mugi explained.

At this Azusa perked up and grabbed Yui's hand. "Yui, I want to go join them!" By now the sounds of the golden drum set could be heard drifting down from upstairs, Ritsu testing out everything and setting it to her liking.

"Eeehh, you know I can't play with everyone until I have some tea first…" Yui started, at which point Mugi chimed in, "I have some ready just up on the balcony!"

"Ah, perfect! Yui, you don't mind if I go ahead, right?" Azusa said, already holding her Mustang's case over her shoulder.

The brunette smiled and lightly kissed the dark haired girl on the forehead. "I'll be right there, Azu-nyan!" Yui sang as she tightly hugged the smaller girl.

Laughing as she managed to finally pull away, Azusa picked up Yui's guitar case and said, "I'll take Gita up with me! See you soon!"

Once she had disappeared up the stairs, Yui's gaze met Mugi's blue eyes. "Tell me you have something sweet, too, Mugi-chan~!" Yui said. The blonde let out a knowing giggle as she led the eager brunette up to the middle floor and out to the balcony.

"Ooohh!" Yui exclaimed as she dashed to the back railing. "Mugi-chan, so pretty!" By now the sky above had completely darkened, thousands of stars clearly visible with no city lights near to diminish their glow. The moon was just beginning to climb into the star filled sky, the waters of the large lake faintly glowing with silver light.

"I love it here," Mugi said as she poured Yui and herself a cup of tea. "Yui-chan, here," the blonde said, pushing a slice of strawberry cheesecake towards Yui.

Sitting down, Yui admired the cake before her glittering eyes rose to meet Mugi. "Mugi-chan, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

At this Mugi blushed lightly and laughed. "I love you, too, Yui-chan! Go ahead, heehee." Grinning wide, Yui happily dove in while Mugi sipped her tea.

After a few bites, Yui's attention turned on Mugi completely when she suddenly remembered something. "Say, Mugi-chan… Back in the club room… You were outside the door, weren't you? I remember seeing your blue eyes through the window…" Yui said.

Her words caught Mugi off guard, the blonde almost dropping her tea cup. "A-ah! Hehe, you saw me… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Mugi started, but Yui waved her fork to stop her.

"It's okay, Mugi-chan! I only brought it up because afterwards, Azu-nyan told me that you taught her that stuff. I was wondering if you could maybe tell me about that sometime, I'd love to hear about Azu-nyan with you, Mugi-chan!"

Her sincere smile won Mugi over, and she nodded with her reply, "Sure sure, but there's nowhere near enough time right now… There's a lot to go over, so come find me later and we can talk about it!"

Nodding, Yui took another bite of the cheesecake while wondering about the possibilities.

* * *

"Oh, wow Mio! That song is intense even by my standards!" Ritsu panted, slumping over the glittering drums. Blushing, Mio met Ritsu's gaze and clearly said with her expression alone that the bassist had written the song with the drummer in mind. This made Ritsu sit up in awe as she realized the deeper emotions of the song's lyrics.

Yui collapsed to the floor with her Gibson close, reiterating Ritsu's statement, "Yeah, Mio-chan! That took a lot of energy…"

"For once I agree with Yui and Ritsu-sempai. Mio-sempai really has it hard for someone," Azusa said as she sank down beside the brunette guitarist.

Yui turned to Azusa at this and said, "For someone? Azu-nyan, even you can't be that blind!" Azusa's russet eyes instantly fell on Ritsu, Yui nodding her head with her satisfaction that Azusa did know.

"A-anyway, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink!" Ritsu said, blushing as she stood and placed her drumsticks on the stool.

She passed by Yui just as the girl turned her attention on Mugi. "Oh, Mugi-chan! Do you have any ice cream!" Yui asked, all of her energy suddenly buzzing again.

The blonde laughed while Azusa huffed, "Didn't you tell me you just had cheesecake?"

Yui kissed Azusa and said, "Yeah, but after that level of intense playing, I need another boost!"

"In the kitchen, Yui-chan. Help yourself!" Mugi said with a smile. At this Yui was up, and after placing her guitar carefully into a nearby guitar stand she followed Ritsu's descending footsteps.

"Yui, I'm coming too!" Azusa called, setting her red Mustang in the stand right beside Yui's Gibson before following her sempai.

After they had gone down, Mio could feel Mugi's blue eyes on her. Letting out a nervous laugh, the bassist said, "Heh, it was really that obvious, huh?"

"I think it's sweet of you, Mio-chan. The lyrics are very well chosen, and the music completely suits your feelings," the blonde said, diverting her gaze to power down her keyboard. Mio thoughtfully watched Mugi, and for the first time the dark haired girl could see the faintest hint of sadness within those gentle blue eyes.

This brought Mio to a sudden realization: out of the entire group, Mugi was alone.

Something inside of the bassist told her a simple truth – there was always room for Mugi. It suddenly became clear to Mio that Ritsu was only the beginning, and the band could never be truly fulfilled until everyone was sharing the love. At this thought a flood of feelings surged through Mio as she carefully put her bass into a stand by the guitars. When Mugi passed her to walk to the stairwell, the dark haired girl turned around and tightly embraced the blonde.

An intense blush grew on Mugi's face as she stammered in confusion, "M-Mio-chan? What are you…?"

Gently Mio brushed aside silky blonde hair to uncover Mugi's ear and then whispered into it, "We haven't been fair to you at all, Mugi-chan, pairing up and falling in love like that… I think I'm going to have a talk with the other girls, because in this band, we all belong to each other."

Mio could feel Mugi's slight tremble at her whispered words, but otherwise the blonde was frozen stiff. The dark haired girl knew that Mugi's silence was born from fear, Mugi too terrified of saying the wrong thing at such a pivotal moment. Mio lightly kissed the edge of Mugi's ear, this sensation drawing a breathy sound from the fair haired girl. "It's okay, Mugi-chan. I've seen the way you look at each of us and I already know that you hold a lot of love for all of us in here…" Mio murmured while her other hand moved to press against Mugi's pounding heart with her words. "This only makes perfect sense… It's meant to be." Another kiss along a sensitive ear caused another faint gasp, and Mio felt that wild heat starting to rise inside of her body.

"M-Mio-chan, wait," Mugi breathed when she felt a tongue.

"Yeah?" Mio whispered hotly, discovering that the blonde's sweet scent really aroused her.

She was about to explore more of Mugi's body until the fair haired girl pulled away and said, "I want to show you the hot springs…" This brought a smile to the bassist's lips.

That sounded like an amazing idea.

Quickly the two girls descended the stairs, Mugi taking Mio by the hand when they hit the middle floor to lead her towards a wooden door. "This way, there's a staircase outside," Mugi said. True to her words, beyond the door was a small staircase that ran down along the cabin wall. Mio quietly closed the door behind them as a light breeze greeted them to the night outside. The girls climbed down the steps with only the silver light of the full moon and stars to guide them. Once they reached the ground, the bubbling waters were only feet away, but before they reached the edge of the inviting hot springs Mugi tenderly embraced Mio and kissed her completely on the mouth. Her soft and imploring tongue made Mio moan when it entered her mouth, the bassist's hands rising to caress through Mugi's long cascading hair.

Mugi broke the kiss and panted, "Hurry, take off your clothes Mio-chan." Her tone drew a blush from Mio, but the girl nodded and the two pulled away from each other's arms. They stripped under the moonlight, leaving their school uniforms in crumpled heaps as they entered the steamy waters together.

"Oh god, these waters are absolute ecstasy," Mio moaned, almost melting from how good the heated water felt against her skin. Silently Mugi took Mio's hand to lead her again and the dark haired girl went willingly. She was taken to a secluded corner of the large hot springs and backed against one of the smooth boulders, Mugi pressing her naked body close to Mio as she kissed the bassist deeply. Mio's head was spinning with growing desire, the sensation of the blonde's soft body against her own almost too much to handle.

A gentle finger on her inner thigh instinctively made Mio open her legs, and she moaned hotly into Mugi's mouth when the blonde's body pressed against her in between her thighs. Here Mugi started to slowly rub herself against Mio, the sensation caused from this movement driving breathy moans from both long haired girls. Before Mio's body could get too hot, Mugi suddenly pulled back. Using her hands, the blonde guided Mio to sit up on the edge of the large stone.

With an intense blush, Mugi said, "This is something that I've always wanted to do to you, Mio…" Her hands pressed against Mio's knees, slowly pushing them open.

"D-do what…?" Mio panted, her legs open all the way and Mugi's blue eyes studying her tense sex. The bassist found the blonde's intense gaze a bit embarrassing, but it also made her feel hotter. Mugi met Mio's eyes as she slid down into the steamy water, hands gently holding Mio's thighs open. When Mio felt the blonde girl's breath tickling across her wet and sensitive skin, the bassist opened her mouth to object. Her words died on the way out, a hot tongue pressing into her intimate heat and making her moan instead.

Mugi's fingers tightly gripped Mio's inner thighs, the fair haired girl now sucking on Mio's throbbing clit. "A-ahn! Nnhh, Mugi…! N-not so hard…!" the bassist gasped, writhing on the smooth rock. Mugi's blue eyes glanced up at Mio just long enough for the dark haired girl to see danger, and then the blonde completely covered Mio's swollen clit with her mouth and sucked on it for all she was worth. Mio cried out, arching her back, her hands flying to grip Mugi's head in torturous ecstasy.

"Mugi! Ahh! If you d-don't stop, I won't be able to hold back…!" Mio gasped, but the blonde's mouth did not relent. She began to flick Mio's clit with the tip of her tongue until she heard Mio's climax hit through the dark haired girl's sounds. Unable to hold off against Mugi's mouth, Mio's body at last gave in to that sweet release. The blonde's mouth lowered to catch Mio's juices as Mio collapsed, lying out on the flat rock and panting hoarsely.

It had been a fast and hard climax.

The bassist whimpered softly while Mugi licked her sensitive sex, but soon the blonde climbed onto the rock and on top of Mio. "I want you more… I want to hear you more…" Mugi whispered, starting to kiss the wet skin of Mio's neck. Her fingers lightly caressed the dark haired girl's soaked skin between her legs, making Mio moan again.

"Mugi, not so soon…" Mio gasped, but these words only caused the blonde to push her fingers deep inside of Mio's tense heat. Mio cried out and Mugi shivered at the sound, licking Mio's neck. Her fingers began to slowly work, rubbing circles around all of the dark haired bassist's inner walls. Mio was making more passionate sounds, no longer objecting to the fair haired girl's touch. Mugi lightly stroked the bassist's g-spot while sucking on the side of her neck with enough force to leave a mark.

When she felt fingers strumming up her inner thighs, Mugi pulled away from Mio's neck to softly moan into her ear. A fingertip stroked the entire length of Mugi's dripping sex and she pressed harder on Mio's g-spot. Mio let out a louder cry, and in retaliation she lightly pinched the blonde's clit, making Mugi squeal. Panting now, Mugi pressed herself against the bassist's hand and whispered intensely, "Mio… do it properly…!" At this Mio smiled and slid two long fingers inside of the blue eyed girl, Mugi's sex resisting the entire way. "Ooohhh…" the blonde softly moaned, her eyes closing tight when Mio swirled deep within her.

Groaning, Mio's body moved against the blonde's presence inside of her as Mio worked to get Mugi's sex into a frenzy. It wasn't long before Mio's left hand was dripping wet of Mugi, the blonde's tight sex very responsive to Mio's fingers. The dark haired girl's body was just as receptive, Mio gasping when she felt her inner walls trying to suck Mugi in deeper.

Feeling this response, Mugi began to focus her attention only to Mio's sweet spot, rubbing circles on it and making the dark haired girl's body tense even harder. This forceful, overwhelming sensation left Mio trembling violently, crying out weakly as she struggled to keep from climaxing yet. The bassist decided to do the same and started to rub and press on Mugi's g-spot, trying to usher the blonde's body into peaking.

Mugi's free hand ran through Mio's long, sensually dark hair, causing Mio to open her expressive eyes and meet Mugi's waiting gaze. "Yes… I-I see it, Mio…" Mugi breathed between light moans.

"…See what?" the dark haired girl questioned with a faint breath.

Mugi sincerely kissed Mio, drumming on her deep inside and making Mio's tremble worse. Pulling away, Mugi brought her wet lips to Mio's ear and finally answered, "Your love…" She swirled her fingers around hard against Mio's inner walls, the bassist tensing towards her second climax despite her best efforts to fight it off. When it at last hit her, Mugi again pressed and rubbed Mio's g-spot until the dark haired girl was screaming Mugi's name. A huge torrent of wet warmth gushed from Mio, the girl gasping hard and pulling on Mugi's moon-kissed hair with her free hand.

Mio's extreme reaction stirred the blonde's body, and she bit her lower lip as she tightened around Mio's long fingers and climaxed. The bassist's hand was absolutely drenched by the time Mugi collapsed on top of her. Faintly panting, Mugi pulled out of Mio's throbbing heat to inspect her dripping hand. Letting out a little moan, Mugi licked and sucked her fingers clean, and then when Mio's slender fingers slid out of her, she pulled them to her mouth and cleaned them, too.

"M-Mugi, holy crap," Mio whispered while still trying to catch her breath. The blonde blushed and smiled, kissing Mio deeply. The dark haired girl ran both hands through endless moonlit hair, moaning when she felt Mugi's tongue slip into her mouth.

When they parted, Mugi blew a blue bubble with Ritsu's gum and said, "I like the idea of the entire band being together, Mio. It's wonderful and beautiful, just like you. I can understand why Ritsu likes you so much…" She smiled at the look of surprise on Mio's face, blowing another bubble with the gum that she had stolen from the dark haired girl. Mio blushed but smiled as well, kissing the blonde again. After several breathless moments, Mugi broke the contact and panted.

"Well, Mio, how about we go see what the other girls are up to after we catch our breath?" Mugi asked. Mio nodded, then curled her arms around the blonde's neck and coaxed her down for another taste.

_-end track 3_

Moonlit Waters

As I touch your body, I take in the sight  
Of beautiful skin that glistens in the light  
Long flowing hair dripping wet in the steam  
Makes my heart race so hard; is it a dream?

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for  
The look in your eyes makes me feel like I can soar  
It's so new but still a familiar sensation  
And it drives me right into the arms of temptation

You come closer to me with desire in your eyes  
Your lips meet mine, sending my heart sky high  
I feel your hand caress my thigh under moonlit waters  
And as my fingers graze across your chest, nothing else matters

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for  
The look in your eyes makes me feel like I can soar  
It's so new but still a familiar sensation  
And it drives me right into the arms of temptation

The heat increases as you touch me more  
Your fingers drift higher than before  
My breath comes hard, a cry starts to grow  
Then you finally slip inside and I just wanna blow

This is it, the moment I've been longing for  
The look in your eyes makes my heart soar  
It's so new but still a familiar sensation  
And it drives me right into your arms of temptation


	4. Track 4 This Sweet Cream

**Track 4:** This Sweet Cream

Ritsu let out a breath after draining her second glass of iced water, leaning back in the dining chair. "Oh, that's a lot better…" the drummer breathed, her attention turning to Yui as the brunette opened the freezer door of the large double door refrigerator.

After a few seconds of scanning, Yui let out an excited gasp. "Oohh, Azu-nyan! Look at how much ice cream is in here!" Watching the two guitarists together, Ritsu tipped her glass until she could take one of the ice cubes into her mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. The long haired girl blushed when Yui gave her a tight hug and kissed the edge of her ear, this contact reminding Ritsu of what she had seen in the club room and making her smile to herself. "French vanilla sounds good," Yui said, finally letting her Azusa go to reach into the freezer and pull out the tub of ice cream.

Biting on the piece of ice in her mouth, Ritsu set her glass down on the table and gave a mighty stretch. The small dark haired girl came and sat beside the drummer at the table while Yui set the tub of ice cream down on the counter. She began to open cabinet doors to look for a bowl, and as she looked she asked, "Azu-nyan, Ricchan, do you two want any?"

"I'm okay," Azusa immediately replied, but Ritsu remained quiet for a moment. Her caramel rich eyes were studying Azusa while she thought to herself.

The drummer could feel a tension in the kitchen, some of it she was certain came from herself because she had been carrying it since the time that Mio had stolen her gum right out of her mouth. Playing so intensely with the entire band afterwards did nothing to help, and now sitting alone with Azusa and Yui, Ritsu found her thoughts taking all sorts of crazy turns until she finally replied to Yui, "Yeah, actually I will have some."

Her gaze never left Azusa's body, and by now the smaller girl finally noticed her Ritsu-sempai watching her with a peculiar look in her eyes. Before Azusa could even ask or say anything, Ritsu commented, "You know, I saw you two together in the clubroom earlier."

This statement did exactly what Ritsu had intended it for, causing a rapid and vibrant blush to fill Azusa's face. Ritsu loved how she could push these girls' buttons so easily, smiling as the smaller girl said, "You saw us…?" at almost the same time as Yui said, "You saw us, too?" There was a short, tense pause, then Azusa's red face turned to question Yui.

"'Too'? What do you mean, 'too'?" the small girl asked.

At this Yui let out an awkward chuckle and answered, "Well, I saw Mugi-chan's eyes through the door's window while we were together…" Azusa's embarrassment seemed to double, the long haired girl close to physically blowing steam with how hot and flustered she felt.

Seeing this reaction, Ritsu thought, _Excellent, an embarrassed Azusa is almost as great as a scared Mio…_ "Yui, bring that ice cream over here with a spoon. I know exactly how I want to eat it," Ritsu said, her eyes on Azusa the entire time. The dark haired girl could hear the subtle tone shift in Ritsu's voice, but Azusa was almost afraid to meet the drummer's eyes again.

"Oh, how's that, Ricchan?" Yui questioned as she found the drawer that held the silverware and pulled out a large serving spoon. Approaching the table, the brunette guitarist saw that Ritsu could not answer her because the drummer was entangled in a fierce kiss with Azusa.

Finally a very flustered Azusa managed to pull away from Ritsu and she exclaimed, "R-Ritsu-sempai! What's gotten into you?"

Brushing her fingers through the long caramel colored bangs that fell across her face, Ritsu gave Azusa a charismatic smile that the smaller girl had never seen before and told her, "You're really cute when you get all worked up, just like Mio." This statement made the dark haired girl's heart thump fiercely, Azusa a bit confused about the surge of feelings she felt from the way Ritsu looked at her.

Yui hid her smile behind the tub of ice cream, secretly agreeing with Ritsu that Azusa was cute when she was flustered. The drummer took the vanilla ice cream when Yui offered it and said, "Hey, Yui, want to share this ice cream together with me? I'll show you a fun way to eat it… but we'll need Azusa to get up on the table."

The dark haired girl blushed at the drummer's implications, but Yui was entirely on board with Ritsu's idea and handed her the spoon as she came and hugged her Azusa. Stroking Azusa's long black hair tenderly, the brunette guitarist breathed into the smaller girl's ear and whispered, "Its okay, Azu-nyan." Yui then kissed Azusa's ear, and that was all it took to get the dark haired girl to agree.

At this Yui helped Azusa to sit up on the table, the small girl blushing fiercely as she watched her two sempai. Ritsu popped open the lid to the French vanilla ice cream and said, "Mmkay, now Yui, unbutton her shirt and take it off to get it out of the way." Nodding, Yui moved to kiss Azusa deeply while her fingers swiftly went down the long haired girl's shirt. After releasing the buttons, Yui pushed the fabric down Azusa's shoulders until it slid completely off. "Take her bra off, too, and then have her lay back," Ritsu said, dipping the large spoon into the surprisingly soft ice cream to scoop some. Still lip locked with Azusa, the brunette reached around the small girl and unlatched her bra. Azusa offered no resistance when Yui pulled the lacy fabric away, and finally their kiss broke as Yui gently pushed the dark haired girl down flat on her back.

The small girl was breathing heavily, dark russet eyes now locked on the caramel haired drummer. Ritsu gave Yui a small grin as she approached the now topless Azusa with ice cream in hand. "This is going to be cold, but that's part of the fun for you," Ritsu said as she dropped some of the scooped ice cream right onto the dark haired girl's breast over her nipple.

"Hy_aaaah!_" Azusa cried out, goose bumps pricking up all across her body.

"Here, Yui. Just scoop it and drop it where you want…" Ritsu murmured, handing the spoon to the waiting brunette and leaning down. Licking the melting ice cream a bit, Ritsu covered Azusa's breast with her mouth and began to suck the sweetness off of sensitive skin.

"Mmnhh… _Ngh!_"

Yui had dropped her scoop on Azusa's other breast, licking her lips before following Ritsu's example. The small girl's body shivered hard, a result from the intense cold just as much as the sensations from the two older girls with their mouths.

After the drummer had licked all of the sweetness away, she pulled back and said, "Yeah, this is the best way to eat ice cream." She gave Azusa's erect nipple an affectionate rub while getting another large spoonful of the French vanilla, this one going on Azusa's lower belly. The new touch of cold earned another small cry from the dark haired guitarist, but the drummer's hot mouth was soon there to take it away. Ritsu's licking and sucking kisses here made Azusa moan ever so faintly, this sound catching the caramel haired girl's attention. _Good_ thought Ritsu, pulling away from Azusa's stomach.

"Hey, Yui, I wanna show you something…" Picking up the glass that held only ice, Ritsu moved around the table until she was lightly pressing against the dark haired girl's legs. Yui stood up straight to watch Ritsu, the caramel haired girl tipping the glass to her mouth to get another ice cube. Setting the glass back down on the table, Ritsu met Azusa's russet gaze.

The expression in the drummer's eyes had Azusa feeling flustered all over again, and suddenly the small girl knew how Mio must feel most of the time with Ritsu. _She's so much to handle! I feel for you, Mio-sempai._

Smiling, Ritsu placed her hands on Azusa's knees and urged the girl to open her legs. When the long haired guitarist complied, Ritsu went down in between her open thighs and moved until her mouth was scant centimeters from Azusa's panties. She flicked the dark haired girl's skirt up so she could see easier, and then Ritsu pressed her lips against the warm fabric. The small girl gasped softly while Ritsu sucked on her sex through the fabric, Yui biting her lower lip in her escalating excitement from watching and hearing the small guitarist's sounds.

After a few moments Ritsu moved her mouth away long enough to push aside Azusa's panties, exposing wet and tender skin. Ritsu then maneuvered the ice in her mouth until she held it between her teeth and it was slightly protruding from her lips. With the ice cube in place, the drummer carefully put her hands on Azusa's inner thighs and pressed the intense cold against the dark haired girl's clit.

Azusa's instinctive reaction was to cry out and snap her legs shut, but Ritsu held the trembling girl's thighs open. She slid the ice down Azusa's entire sensitive heat, the small girl shaking hard while she moaned with every breath that escaped her.

Not wishing to be left out, Yui gathered another spoon of French vanilla flavored cold and let it slowly drip all over Azusa's chest before licking the dark haired girl. The cold against her sensitive areas made Azusa feel like she was going mad. It was something she had never experienced before, but she found that she did not hate it at all.

Ritsu's fingers lightly stroked the wettest part of the small girl while she rubbed the rapidly melting ice against her clit. When she began to push her fingers inside of the girl, Azusa's noises rose in volume and pitch. The ice soon melted into a memory, freeing the abilities of the drummer's mouth and allowing her to suck on the dark haired girl's clit.

By now her actions were causing some loud sounds to escape Azusa, and Ritsu's caramel colored eyes rose to look at the smaller girl's gaze. Azusa met her eyes, but only briefly before Yui drew the long haired girl's lips in for a kiss. Ritsu then found her attention being drawn to the stairway leading up to the second floor and was slightly surprised to see Mio and Mugi both descending the steps.

Switching all of her effort on Azusa to her hand, the drummer stood up straight as the blonde's eyes focused solely on Ritsu. Mio soon came right to the short haired girl's side and curled an arm around Ritsu's hips to draw her into a kiss, also tasting Azusa on the drummer's lips. Mio moaned against Ritsu's familiar mouth, a hand lightly caressing against Ritsu where she was still touching the small guitarist's soft skin.

Finally the bassist drew away from Ritsu's wet lips and faintly smiled at her. "Mugi wants to talk to you privately upstairs… I'll finish for you here," the long haired bassist whispered. Her tone and implications both drew a shudder from Ritsu, and the drummer deeply kissed Mio again while her wet fingers slowly pulled away, offering to the bassist a soaked-up Azusa. When Ritsu pulled away, she met Mio's eyes and flashed her a very special smile, giving the bassist full control over the drummer's role with Azusa's body.

As Mio leaned down to feel Azusa's heat with her tongue, Ritsu's caramel gaze met Mugi's gentle blue eyes, and the expression Ritsu found there made her body shake. She quietly followed the blonde back upstairs, Yui finally noticing that Mio had replaced Ritsu in between Azusa's legs.

"Ooh, Mio-chan…" Yui faintly said, alerting Azusa to the surprising switch. When Azusa's shocked russet eyes met Mio's gaze, the small guitarist released the loudest sound yet, tensing hard around Mio's deeply embedded tongue.

"M-Mio-sempai!" Azusa faintly cried, the very act of vocalizing the dark haired bassist's name pushing the girl's small body over the threshold and sending her into a violent orgasm.

Yui blushed and moaned faintly in the wake of Azusa's cry of completion. "Wow, Mio-chan…" Yui breathed, meeting the beautiful bassist's expressive eyes with an impressed smile. "You got some amazing sounds from her! I wonder if I will ever get the same kind of reaction from her…"

Mio stood up straight while licking some of Azusa's wetness off of her lips. "Wait, Yui… Do you mean you haven't done this yet with Azusa…?" Mio asked. When Yui blushed and would not reply, the bassist felt her own face flush hotly with embarrassment. "Oh, Yui… I'm sorry, I didn't know… I wouldn't have taken her before you if…" Mio found her embarrassed apologetic babble silenced when Yui walked around the table to kiss Mio's drenched lips.

Quietly Azusa took in the glorious sight of her Yui-sempai kissing the beautiful Mio while the bassist's mouth was still covered with Azusa's own honey, the small guitarist extremely bothered by the image.

When Yui finally gave Mio's wet lips a last lick and pulled away, the brunette guitarist smiled hotly and whispered, "To be honest, I'm the _last_ to get to her… Mugi-chan beat all of us!"

Mio's eyebrows rose in surprise, her dark gaze directed to Azusa as the small girl sat up. "Actually, in Mugi-chan's defense, _I_ asked _her_ to show me some things… F-for Yui…" At this point Azusa was blushing and shyly trailed off while looking away, but to her astonishment the tall bassist let out a small and knowing laugh.

"Well, Mugi-chan does know a lot about these things…" Mio said, her words quickly grabbing the rapt attention of both guitar players.

"Ohh!" Yui exclaimed as both her and Azusa leaned in close to Mio's blushing face. "Tell us what you mean! I wanna hear more about Mugi-chan!" both guitarists said in unison.

Mio felt like her head was going to explode with embarrassment, the shy girl now strongly wishing that she had not so absently mentioned her encounter with the lusty blonde, because she knew that she would not be allowed to leave the kitchen until she told her story.

Letting out a heavy sigh and drawing a kitchen chair near to sit on, Mio looked from one guitarist to the next. "Well, as soon as you two and Ritsu left after practice, I…"

_-end track 4_

This Sweet Cream

I'm craving a particular flavor  
Something delicate and sweet  
A unique taste for me to savor  
But where to look for such a treat?

This sweet cream  
It drips from you  
Your soft scream  
From what I do

A scent calls out and catches me  
It draws me in, consumes my mind  
Across the kitchen it's you I see  
Indeed a rare flavor for me to find

This sweet cream  
It flows from you  
Your loud scream  
From what I do

You give it willingly and you give a lot  
But I always am careful to not spill a drop  
The best way to eat it is when it's real hot  
And until I've had it all I'll never stop

This sweet cream  
It pours from you  
Your hot scream  
From what I do


	5. Track 5 What Brings Us Together

**Track 5: **What Brings Us Together

Mugi remained utterly silent while leading Ritsu back upstairs. On the second floor, the blonde led the drummer to one of several bedroom doors, opening it and walking into a large room lit only by a fire burning in a grandly built stone hearth. "In here, Ritsu-san…" Mugi said in a soft voice as the caramel haired girl followed inside. The blue eyed girl shut the bedroom door behind, locking it as well.

"You wanted to see me?..." Ritsu asked. When she met Mugi's gaze, the blonde blushed intensely and blew out a bubble of some intimately familiar blue gum. At the sight of this the short haired girl felt her own cheeks flush hotly at what that could mean.

"Ritsu-san… there's something I've always wanted to try with you…" Mugi started as she walked towards a large dark blue and gold canopy swathed bed. Ritsu glanced at the expensive looking silk sheets and saw some folded items of clothing, where Mugi pulled up a pair of black baggy jeans. "I don't know if you remember that day where you took me around to some fun places, and I asked you to smack me…" Mugi said, somewhat fearfully. Ritsu secretly bit down on her own tongue, but nodded for the blue eyed girl to continue. "Well… when I said that i-if you were a boy, you'd be very popular… this idea came from that, and the resulting flash of pure embarrassing passion I felt from you when you thwacked me…" Here, Mugi turned to fully meet Ritsu's surprised gaze, making sure the drummer really understood the sincerity of her words before finishing, "… I want to feel your complete hidden desire. The one that you aren't even aware of yet yourself, Ritsu-_kun_." Shocked, Ritsu now saw that Mugi boldly held a harness holding a double-sided strap-on, but as the drummer opened her mouth to refute Mugi's claims, the blonde swiftly kissed her and stole her speaking breath away.

When Mugi pulled away, she held a gentle smile and said, "Then, am I wrong when I say I _know_ you've at least had dreams about being with Mio-chan when you are a boy? I can see the truth of that as clear as day in your eyes… I'm offering you a chance to experience that unrealized desire, because, honestly, I want to experience that side of you, too."

Ritsu closed her mouth, approaching the blonde's side while looking down at the clothes spread across the expensive blue silk sheets. "Hmm… almost seems odd that you can read me well enough to even know what kinds of clothes I'd like… but it doesn't surprise me at all that it's you who can read something like that in another girl," Ritsu said while appraising the outfit presented to her from the blonde. It even came complete with what Ritsu liked to refer to as a "trap" hat, black of course, which Ritsu put on first. Mugi lightly bit on her own bottom lip at the sight of this, making Ritsu blush hotly. "B-but, Mugi-chan, I-I'm not sure how to put _that_ on…" Ritsu whispered while her caramel colored eyes studied the unfamiliar device Mugi still held in her hands.

Laughing softly, the blue-eyed girl hotly kissed the drummer on the lips, again tasting the familiar flavor of their long haired guitarist and moaning softly at this. "Don't worry, I'll help… to put it on and to make sure you know how to properly use it," Mugi whispered in a heavy breath after they parted.

Ritsu licked her own lips and said with a husky voice, "Oh, I imagine that I'll know how to handle it better than that… I've had an awful lot of dreams with one and being with Mio… _Nnnhh!_ Thinking about them now…" When Ritsu's hands moved to grab at herself underneath her school skirt, the blonde intercepted with her own.

While slowly rubbing Ritsu and making the drummer softly groan, Mugi said, "Wait, I want to take care of that for you… Get on the bed, Ritsu-_kun._"

Shaking slightly, Ritsu obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. Mugi pressed Ritsu's thighs open, reaching to unzip and pull off Ritsu's pleated skirt first. By now Ritsu blushed hotly as she started to protest, "Oh, w-wait Mugi-chan... _ohhh! _Nn_nghh!_" Before she could even finish a sentence, the blonde was kissing her wet panties, sucking on Ritsu's overpowering sexual tension.

The drummer had been so wound up for so long that it took Mugi almost no effort until Ritsu was screaming her first release. After the blonde got a full taste of Ritsu, she pulled her mouth away and said, "There, it should be a little easier to get it in when you're this soaked… Take everything off except for the hat."

Ritsu nodded and stood to easily slide out of her shirt and underclothes. Her wet panties hit the floor last, and Mugi had her up on the edge of the bed again. The blonde sucked hotly on the side of Ritsu's neck while slowly rubbing the tip of the soft textured device against the drummer's drenched sex. Kissing her full on the lips next, the blonde penetrated the caramel haired drummer, Ritsu gasping loud into Mugi's mouth while clawing at the back of the long haired girl's shirt. Moaning in reply, Mugi pushed the full length of the shorter side of the device inside of Ritsu, easily securing the straps before Ritsu could even finish her breath of sound.

Mugi broke away from the drummer's wet and trembling lips, whispering to Ritsu, "Touch it… Pull on it. It's yours now…" Mugi moved back to stand while Ritsu finally opened her eyes and glanced down. The presence filling her tightly throbbing heat was enough alone to push her body into another orgasm, but when she saw it her body tensed further. She gasped hard and felt her sex convulse again, Mugi soon kissing the side of her neck while pulling the black baggy pants onto the drummer. "Now now, don't get too excited just yet, Ritsu-kun… We've only just started with this," Mugi whispered right into Ritsu's sensitive ear.

Trembling, Ritsu grunted in reply while thinking, _Wow, I knew Mugi would be kinky, but I never imagined she would be like this…_ She cried out when the blonde girl grabbed the protruding end of the harnessed device and slowly rubbed the inside part right against Ritsu's g-spot where Mugi knew the curved end was pressing. Ritsu's arms tightly curled around Mugi's body, the drummer's hands pulling again at the back of the blonde's shirt from the brunette trying to dig her nails into Mugi.

The blue eyed girl let out a lustful groan, fastening the top button on Ritsu's pants before straddling the drummer's hips. While the drummer's fingers quickly moved to unbutton the few buttons Mugi had redone after her hot springs soak with Mio, the blonde in turn easily guided Ritsu's new piece through the open zipper of the black jeans. As soon as Mugi successfully exposed Ritsu's new part, the blonde held the tip of it and guided it to rub against herself between her legs. Just as she felt the drummer's lips around one of her aching nipples and fingernails lightly curling into the skin of her back, she pushed herself down until Ritsu entered her.

Both girls gasped at the sensation of this, Ritsu against the skin of soft breasts and Mugi into the open air of the fire lit room. "_Ooh_, Mugi-chan…" Ritsu moaned, pulling her mouth away from Mugi's skin to lightly speak. The blonde gasped in reply, starting to slowly move up and down on Ritsu's lap. The drummer groaned loudly with the blonde's every downward plunge, the double sided strap-on proving its true value to both girls.

Mugi could tell Ritsu loved it, the blonde easily able to judge the drummer's hidden turmoil and secret desires. Mugi also knew that had she tried to approach Ritsu before the drummer had her first experience with her longtime heartache Mio, she would have been angrily turned down, but Mugi had been studying all of these girls for the past few years now. The blonde had learned early in middle school her own innate ability to read the secretive hearts of girls, but only in high school did she really understand why. The feelings and desires born from spending time with the girls in their band clearly explained it to Mugi's own fearful heart. _I now know why I was born like this _Mugi secretly thought while Ritsu started to bite the skin across her breasts, _All of these girls, so amazing…_

The drummer's hands moved to grasp the blonde's hips, urging Mugi to come down harder and making Ritsu cry out faintly with every breath. Mugi moaned and pulled Ritsu more into her chest, holding the girl there while hotly saying, "Ritsu-kun, u_nnnhh!_ There, _there! Yes!_" Ritsu buried her climaxing screams against Mugi's large and soft breasts, the blonde crying out loudly into the bedroom for the both of them.

They held tightly onto each other while they shook violently in the wake of their intense climaxes, then Ritsu collapsed back onto the expensive sheets. Mugi went down with her, drawing Ritsu into a deep and wet kiss. The sweating drummer trailed her fingertips across the blonde's back, Mugi shrugging completely free of her shirt and bra for Ritsu's exploring hands.

When the blue eyed girl finally broke away from Ritsu's lips with a wet pop, Mugi ran her tongue along the drummer's bottom lip before whispering, "Oh good, it looks like you've figured out that you may stop only when I tell you. Until then, we keep going…" She began to move against Ritsu, making the slick device within both of them move again, but the drummer weakly cried out and held Mugi's hips.

"W-wait! N-not so soon yet! Ahh, a-ahh… Here, with my m-mouth…" Ritsu gasped, flicking the black hat off of her head and urging Mugi to move by pushing on her hips to slide on the bed up to the drummer's mouth.

_Oh…?_ Mugi lustfully thought while she let Ritsu guide her body into position. She did not expect this. Soon Mugi was on her knees with Ritsu's head in between her open thighs, the blue eyed girl loudly gasping in surprised pleasure as the drummer's tongue eagerly pressed up inside of her. "_R-Ritsu-kun!_ _Mm_nhh, oh my, oh my… You're s-so… _unnh_, so good at this… A lot of pent up f-feelings for Mio-chan, I see…" Mugi managed to say between pleasant gasps.

Ritsu merely replied with a hard sucking kiss on Mugi's clit, telling the blonde girl how correct she was. "Mnnhh… I h-hope you're also aware th-that I want to watch you with M-Mio-chan, yes?" Mugi gasped. Ritsu gave her sensitive clit another sucking kiss for a reply, and the blonde nodded with a soft cry.

A particularly loud groan escaped past Mugi's lips, alerting Ritsu that Mugi was close to another climax. When the blonde's peak did hit, the drummer made sure to catch as much as she could in her mouth, moaning at the taste. Mugi was doubled over now, gasping for air, and when she felt Ritsu's mouth finally pull away, she moved from atop the drummer to collapse onto the bed and catch her breath.

Ritsu rolled onto her side to peer at the exasperated blonde and gave her a charismatic smile. "Have you had your fill yet, Mugi-chan?" the short haired girl asked in a seductive whisper. The blue eyed girl licked her own lips while mulling it over.

She then sat up and gave Ritsu a pretty smile. "For now, Ritsu-kun. How about I help you finish getting dressed, and we go see what the other girls are up to?" She pressed herself against the drummer when Ritsu sat up, holding her tightly for a moment before finally adding in a whisper, "Plus, I want to see the expression on Mio's face when she sees you dressed like this…" Mugi placed the black hat on Ritsu's head again, blowing another blue bubble at the drummer when caramel colored eyes met her gaze.

Ritsu smiled wide then. Picking up the black button-up shirt lying next to her, she pulled it on as she replied, "Yeah… I _really_ want to go find Mio next… and show her a thing or two!"

_-end track 5_

What Brings Us Together

The honesty of your eyes  
Saw a truth I could not bear  
The desire in your sighs  
Freed the hardest part of me to share

What brings us together  
A single moment in time  
My heart will remember forever  
When I made your sweet lips mine

You sneaked up on me from nowhere  
Stepped into the light of my heart  
Someone that I honestly did not see there  
Yet I should have expected from the start

What brings us together  
The moment I started to change  
My heart will know it forever  
And no longer saw myself as strange

You easily reached deep inside of me  
And found everything I did not dare  
Pulled out all of the feelings I could not see  
Only you could lead me through that nightmare


End file.
